parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James (Pokemon)
James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirō) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Voice Actors: #Ted Lewis (Episodes 2-9) - English #Eric Stuart (Episodes 10-419) - English #Carter Cathcart (Episodes 420-present) - English #Shinichiro Miki - Japanese #Jose Antonio Macias - Spanish #Bram Bart - Dutch #Simone DAndrea - Italian #Liron Lev - Hebrew He played Jafar in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style), and Ashladdin: The Return of James He is an evil sorcerer. He played Rocko in Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers He is Moose's brother. He played Gaston in Beauty and The Tabby Cat He is a hunter. He played Zander in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is a member of the Alpha Gang. He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Scooby Doo Great Dane He is an evil judge. He played Ratigan in The Great Breeder Detective He is a rat. He Played In Max Pan Max Pan 2:Return to Neverland and Ritchie and The Neverland Pirates He is Captain How Loses His Hand by the crocodile He played Mr. Snoops in The Rescuers (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Madame Medusa's sidekick. Portrayals: * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Fat Cat. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Carface. * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Prince John. * In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) he is played by Ratigan. * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Aldrin Klordane * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Negaduck. * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) he is played by McLeach * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) Played By Mr.Khan * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) Played By Warp Darkmatter Gallery: James (TV Series).jpg|James in the TV Series James in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James in Pokemon: The First Movie James in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|James in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 James in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|James in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew magikarp_gold_pokeball.jpg Kickkarp.jpg James and meowth waiting for Serena.png Shipwreck06.jpg James as jafar.jpg|James In Ashladdin James holds Misty hostage.jpeg Jessie and James burned up!!!!.jpeg James and Melwth freaked out by Jessie.gif Hold me 2324.jpeg imhomosexualbro2324.jpeg imagayguy1423.jpeg LetgoOfMeyouPervert!!!qerw234.png You calling me a homosexual?! 342423.jpeg Bondage fetish13241423.jpeg Misty vs James.jpeg James's Victreebel.jpg Handshake me, bro.jpeg Max pan james gets chased by tick tock.jpg|James gets chased by crocodile James in drag disguise kisses Ash.jpeg|James disguised as a Hawaiian hula girl (left) kisses Ash Crossdressing fun.png Ash and James in the swan princess cosplay.jpg James and meowth waiting for Serena.png Banned Pokemon beach episode scene.gif James and Temacu's fantasy wedding.jpeg James and Meowth interrogating Warden - banned Pokemon episode scene.jpeg Jessie and James in Japanese outfits.jpeg Jessie and James impersonating Duplica and Ash.jpeg James is back...but not to normal.gif James cries.gif James the handsome one.gif James and Victreebel.jpeg Leo Burnett and 4Kids are the devil! Leo Burnett! ~ James and Victreebel.jpeg James kicks Victreebel.jpeg Young James and Carnivine.jpeg|Young James and Carnivine James and Carnivine.jpeg James and his stupid Carnivine.jpeg James, Carnivine and Mime Jr..jpeg James, Cacnes and Carnivine.jpeg Sweet baby James .jpeg James, Inkay and Jessie impersonating Ash, Pikachu and Serena.jpeg|James, Inkay and Jessie impersonating Ash, Pikachu and Serena Fatty fatty fat fat Team Rocket.jpeg Child James.jpeg|Young James Young James.jpeg|James as a child Ah, that's right!.jpeg Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Partners in Crimes Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Villains Category:Crossdressers